Shattered Dreams
by The Demon Of Sloth
Summary: After being expelled from Crypton Academy, Rin Kagamine tries to accept the fact that she can never fulfil her dreams. Thrown into depression, she returns back to her broken family whom she thought she would never see again. Reflecting on her life and mistakes she'd made, Rin ponders how to move on from there.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **After being expelled from Crypton Academy, Rin Kagamine tries to accept the fact that she can never fulfil her dreams. Thrown into depression, she returns back to her broken family whom she thought she would never see again. Reflecting on her life and mistakes she'd made, Rin ponders how to move on from there.

**Tags: **Sad, Slice of Life

Shattered Dreams

Prologue

Rin Kagamine dragged herself through the hallways of Crypton Academy, head bowed in shame. Whispers were audible as the students spread rumors about her. Ignoring them, she quickened her pace, clutching her arms close to her chest and feeling her face heat up. She made a sharp turn and knocked on a door located at the end of the hallway.

A murmur of 'come in' came from inside the room. Rin stiffened and gingerly creaked open the door. The room had a large, ebony desk with two chairs across each other. The desk was filled with all sorts of files and paperwork, along with a couple of decorations, like cherries arranged on a vanilla frosting cake. There were drawers and cupboards, some of them with transparent glass doors, for it to display the trophies that was kept inside. Photo frames hung proudly on the walls, which displayed students who either won achievements which has done the school proud, or a whole cohort on some sort of school trip. Overall, the office was quite cozy, but Rin doesn't seem to feel it.

A middle aged female looked up and stared at Rin through her thick black glasses. She shoved her paperwork aside and motioned for her to take a seat. She obeyed.

"I suppose you know why you are here, correct?" The lady asked in a sharp voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Rin said softly.

_Rin was just minding her own business by sitting at a corner reading. It was something essential as a student who always scored straight A's in the examinations._

_Just then, an irritatingly male voice spoke, "hey Rinny. Watcha doin'~"_

_Rin glared at the source of the voice. Ugh, why just he can't leave her alone? "Go away bitch. I have no business with your shit." She cussed in a sour tone._

_"Awww~ why the looooooooonngg face Rinny?" Another voice teased. Rin growled under her breath. Why the hell they won't leave her alone, she had no idea. "Hey Rinny, I don't know you all that well, so how about a little chit chat? About your... _family?"

_Rin sighed. They are fully aware of her broken family, which was her weakness, and thus they literally pick on that particular subject to piss her off. _Take a deep breath... ignore them, and everything will be fine... violence is not a solution... _she always said that to herself. She certainly didn't want to be dragged down hot water because of those morons._

_They began talking about their own families; about how much they are cared and pampered for, always getting their way. But that was just the beginning. They then started to compare their family members with hers._

_"At least my dad isn't a drunk loser." One tauntingly said._

_"I don't care what you think about my dad." Rin snapped. Practically he _is _a drunk loser after all; always using alcohol as a solution to all his problems. How ironic, the fact that it could only make his problems worse._

_"My older brother _always _gives in to me. He is everything that I admire. Lots of friends, having the latest technology, lots of girls swarm him like bees to a flower... what about _your_ brother, _Rin_?"_

_Rin felt a vein burst. She clenched her fist is hard that her knuckles turned white, and her heart beating faster and her breathing became irregular. She glared straight into her bully's eye like lasers. If glares could kill, well, Rin's bully would have suffered a gruesome death._

_"I dare you to say that about my brother one more time." She hissed through clenched teeth._

_He snickered. "Oh, that wasn't insulting enough? The fact that he abandoned you to live with some slut at a slum, yeah. He probably works as a cleaner, sweeping up litter on the streets. I wonder what diet he has, huh? Probably faeces! __**HAH!"**_

_Okay, that was the end of the line. She had _enough. _Rin then aimed a swift punch at the bully's face._

_And you pretty much know how it ends._

The lady let out a couple of _tsks _before saying, "I am sure that you are crystal clear about the school rules, Rin, and not to mention that the teachers have given countless debates on how to handle bullying, am I right?"

Rin wanted to laugh bitterly in the lady-no, _principal's_ face and say how pathetic she is. Nobody has ever known how it feels like to have people insult her _brother_, of all people. They have a extra special bond that they share that nobody could possibly understand.

"I am disappointed in you, Rin. You are a fine student, but you have left me with no choice." She then remained silent, staring at the student for a couple of nerve-racking seconds. "Pack your belongings, you have half an hour to do so."

Rin suddenly stood up from her seat, staring at the principal with eyes that were the size of dinner saucers. "B-but, you can't just... kick me out! I am one of the best students in this school!"

"I am sorry Rin, but once I have made my choice, nothing can change it. You know well."

"But that's nonsense! I have the potential to shine, and you just expel me! How could you?!"

**"RIN KAGAMINE! SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" **The principal boomed in a voice so loud that shook the furniture in the room. Rin was frozen for a moment, her eardrums ringing furiously.

"I-I..."

**"GET LOST!"**

Rin sighed as she lowered her head, her bangs covering her face as she left the office with a heavy heart.

**...**

Lazily dumping her belongings into her bag, Rin sighed for the hundredth time and looked around her dorm room. There was the bunk bed, the study desk and all her achievements that used to be displayed proudly in the room, only to be stuffed in a haversack that looked like it could burst at any moment. On the top level of the bed, her roommate, Neru, looked down at her sympathetically. "I'm really, _really _sorry for everything that has happened."

Rin shook her head. "Oh no, don't be sorry for something that isn't your fault. I was too brutal and hot tempered. What the principal did was right." (Maybe...)

"Still, it's saddening to see a star student and a best friend like you go." Neru said, her eyes looking dull as ever.

"But we can still keep in touch, right? You are free to call me anytime."

Neru forced a smile. "Sure. Good luck, Rin."

Rin carried her oversized haversack and tried to smile back. "Thanks Neru, what would I do without you?"

**...**

The cold, frigid evening air kissed her face as she left the campus grounds. Rin trudged along the concrete path without any destination in mind. She thought of finding a place where she could have solitude, but where in this overcrowded city? The beach? Probably, but it's so far from here, it could take hours to reach there. A garden? Nah, there's a flower show going on. A cliff? Nope, it's just as far away as the beach.

_Home?_

Rin shuddered at the thought of that wretched place. Usually a home is a place where you can unwind and feel secure, peace and love from your fellow family members. But for Rin, that place was more like a hell hole. A place full of painful memories that she never wants to reopen. But did she really had a choice? She's too young to be independent just yet. Where can she get food to eat, a place to stay and a decent paying job?

Sighing, Rin headed towards home. This was the academy's fault. The darn principal's fault, and those _bastards_ who were responsible for her current situation she is in now. "Curse you, Crypton Academy! They don't know that they just threw precious gold down the drains! One day, they would be literally _begging _me to return!" Rin yelled to the sky, punching the air. For a moment, she felt that she was wronged and the whole world had offended her. However the waves of reality swept her away from her childish dream.

Oh, who was she kidding? Life never plays fair.

After half an hour, Rin found herself standing right in front of her apartment, or rather her _home. _She kicked her shoes messily at a corner before unlocking the lock on the doorknob. She then entered the apartment to find it in a mess, as if a group of dogs came in and trashed the place. It was the perfectly exact sight four years ago. Dust can be seen everywhere, the books, furniture are all scattered across the floor and as usual, sake bottles all over the place.

Her father was doing the usual thing, chugging down sake in his throat. "Heya Rinny~ _*hic* _Whytcha back so _*hic* _early~?_ *hic* _Dicha Academy kick _*hic * ya outttt ~?"_

Rin tried to control herself from punching the crap out of her alcoholic father. "Duh. What did you expect?" She said in a harsh voice

"HA! Told ya _*hic* _ya can't last _*hic* _thereeeee~" He then snatched a fresh bottle and uncapped it before taking a huge gulp.

Wanting to get away from her father, Rin ran into her room and slammed the door, not forgetting to lock it. She then surveyed her room. Motivational posters and photos of her once happy family hung on the walls. Her study desk was very neat and organized. Books were stacked on the bookshelves in a neat row, with a thin layer of dust coating it since nobody had dusted it since she left for Crypton Academy. Trophies and medals that she won in middle school were displayed in a see through cabinet.

Rin drew open the baby pink curtain to let sunlight pour into her room, making it feel more homelike. She turned to face her bed, which had lavender sheets, and slumped herself onto it. The smell of sweet oranges was already long gone, and Rin missed it. She loved oranges, and she had an air freshener which was orange scented. However, the air freshener had worn down due to its short lifespan.

Rin decided to go grocery shopping later, but now she was just too broken and worn out to do anything at all. Moaning under her fluffy feather pillow, Rin allowed sleep to overcome her fragile body and consciousness.

**Just a little story to brush up on my writing skills during the holidays. Tell me what you think.**


	2. I--Broken Promises

Shattered Dreams

Chapter I-Broken promises

Rin woke up from her nap, unmotivated to get herself out of bed. Instead, she turned to face her study desk, where a photo of her as a middle scholar stood, smiling brightly like the sun. Her eyes twinkled with pure enthusiasm yet with a taint of innocence.

Rin sighed as she recalled events back when she was in middle school, back when everything fell apart.

**...**

"Oh Rinny~ I have a surprise for you!" Rin's father called as Rin dashed towards him, acting as if she had a major sugar rush.

"Oh, oh! What is it, what is it?!" Rin shrieked in excitement.

He chuckled. "Take a guess."

"Oh." Rin rolled her eyes to the ceiling, tapping her chin with her index finger, deep in thought. "Is it... bookstore vouchers? Or stationary? What about a ticket to see the airshow?"

Rin's father playfully shook his head at his daughter's answers. "Tsk tsk... I thought you were an intelligent girl, Rinny."

"Oh come on dad! Spill the beans or I'll go nuts!" Rin whined, hugging her father's legs and giving him puppy dog eyes. Rin hated it when her father leaves her in suspense.

"They are... tickets to Lenka Akari's concert!" He fished out three shiny, golden tickets in the air in triumph. He knew that his children _loved _Lenkato bits, and what was a better way to reward them by letting them go to their favourite singer's concert?

Rin was stiff for a moment, before she squealed like a rabid fangirl and glomped her father. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Rin's father ruffled her hair. "Anything for my kids. Now, you and Len hurry up and get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes."

**...**

Lenka Akari's concert was _amazing._

Thousands of fans had come, and they held up light sticks and banners to show how much they admire her. Flashing lights and the deafening noise from the enormous speakers blared through Rin's ears, but she could care less. She and Len had contributed to the noise made by the screaming fans until they could no longer hear their vocal chords anymore.

After the concert, their father left to use the washroom. The twins waited outside. It was then when a young blonde teenager waltzed to Len, sending him a flirty giggle and batting her long eyelashes. Rin thought that she was just another one of Len's annoying fans in school, since Len was so popular in school and hit off with so many people. She thought that he would just shoo her away, but instead he did the opposite. He readily welcomed her and started to engage in a chat.

"Oh, is that little cutie your sister?" The girl asked, staring at Rin with eyes that sparkled with curiosity.

"Why yes, she is. Isn't she adorable?" Len cooed and pinched his younger sibling's cheek as if she were a baby.

The girl gave that flirty giggle again. They continued to chat as if they were very close friends. The girl shot Len playful looks, winking playfully at him and literally tried to carcass his chest. When she was about to leave, she said, "that was fun sweetie. Let's meet up again sometime soon~" She then winked playfully at him before sauntering off, swinging her hips.

As soon as the girl was out of earshot, Rin nudged Len arm and asked, "what was that all about?"

Len laughed nervously. "She's just a friend Rinny! Nothing more."

Rin frowned, not buying Len's story. The way he answered her questioned and the way the girl acted around him told her that he was hiding something behind her back. She wanted to interrogate him further, but their father returned from the bathroom and they went back home.

**...**

Rain slammed down mercilessly on the ground. The air was extremely damp. A few flashes of lightning were visible out there at the distance with occasional thunder rumbling. It was raining heavily in the small city. In a particular apartment, bickering could be heard.

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Rin yelled in pure shock, staring at her brother with bewilderment.

"I'm sorry Rinny, but I'm leaving. You heard me." Len said, trying his best to add extra honey in his voice.

"WHY?!" Her shout pierced through the thunderous roar of the thunderstorm outside, which fitted the atmosphere in the particular apartment. "What-"

Len cut her off with a firm shake of his head. He wore a navy blue scarf, a thick jacket and a suitcase with him. He tried to avoid eye contact with his sister. "However, I'll be close by, Rinny dearest. I'm moving to another city not too far. I promise to visit often."

Rin shook her head with a smile on her face. "Can't I follow you? Then we can-"

Len once again cut her off with a raise of his hand. "No, I need you to look after father for me." Rin gave him a bewildered look as their dad entered the scene.

He leaned against a wall, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Ugh, won't you stop lying and tell her the truth already?" He then set his gaze on Rin. "Listen Rinny, I don't need Len to take care of me, and I'm positive he isn't going to visit us anytime sooner. He's _ditching _us, ditching you, ditching me. Do you really want to know why Len doesn't want you to follow him? That's because he thinks of you as a burden, an extra weight to carry on his shoulders. He thinks that I am a useless man, and he's going to elope with someone else and start on a new chapter of his life while leaving us here to rot!" He ended his speech with a bitter laugh.

Len gritted his teeth in anger, curling his fingers into a ball, sinking his fingernails into his skin. He glared daggers at him, wanted to do nothing more than to waltz right up to him and slap that smug grin off his face. Instead, he made Rin look at him, where he could tell that tears were threatening to fall from her beautiful blue eyes. "Lenny… what dad said… is it true? You… think of me as… a burden?"

Len forced a chuckle as he ruffled her hair and wiped her eyes with a tissue. "Don't listen to him, you know very well that what he said is not true. I love you. I really, _really _do. I just- I don't know, but I promise to visit often. I'm so sorry Rinny. Just always remember, stay confident and don't let others pull you down." He stood up and gave one last glare of discern to his father. "If anything happens to Rin, I won't forgive you ever, _Kaito." _He spat his name as if it were poison in his mouth.

"Tch." Katio scoffed and rolled his eyes, then he headed into the kitchen.

Just as Len twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door, ready to leave, Rin rushed forward and grabbed his scarf. "WAIT!"

He stopped in his tracks, looking down.

Rin looked up, smiling as she managed to hold back tears. "Lenny! Before you go, please promise me one more thing!"

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you would return to attend my middle school graduation ceremony?"

Len froze, his mind hazy as he stuttered on his words, "O-of course. I'll make it. For you." He then proceeded, stepping out of the apartment. Rin's grip on the scarf gently siding off as he headed out to into the dark hallway and down the stairs.

Rin stared wide eyed at the empty space that Len once occupied, her hand was still raised from where she held onto his scarf. She then lowered them before shutting the door gently and made her way into the kitchen for a glass of water. What happened earlier was just too much, and maybe a drink can provide her with temporary refreshment.

Kaito looked up from the canned beer that he was about to open, and said, "what a hindrance Rinny! Even though ya hate me, guess what? I'll still take care of ya! I'm not going to be selfish like Len, who dumps his family aside like trash! No matter what happens, or how annoying ya get,I won't abandon ya, 'cause Imma responsible father!" His words were slurred, raspy, and obviously he was getting drunk. Rin just closed her eyes halfway, a look of sorrow written all over her face. She chugged down her water and left to her room.

**…**

At the day of her graduation ceremony, the school hall was filled with parents and students. Chatters of excitement fitted the atmosphere for the current event. The parents were seated at the seats that covered the hall, while the students lined up orderly at the backstage.

A few taps of the microphone silenced the bickering crowd. "Welcome to Crypton Middle School graduation ceremony. We are very glad..."

Rin ignored the announcer as her mind was filled with various questions. Did Len or Kaito make it? Will she mess up in front of everyone?

"And we have Kagamine Rin! Congratulations for graduating middle school! Will her parents come onstage to present her her certificate?!"

_That fast?! _Rin snapped from her daydream and rushed onstage to receive her certificate. She expected Len to rush up with the proudest smile and the most heartwarming eyes. However, he never came.

The announcer hesitated for a while, letting out an awkward chuckle. "Eh heh heh, lemme say that again... and we have Kagamine Rin! Congratulations for graduating middle school! Will her parents come onstage to present her her certificate?!" Again, nobody came.

By now, whispers and gossip spreaded like wildfire among the parents and students. Rin broke out in cold sweat, her cheeks flaring red in embarrassment. Her fragile heart smashed into a thousand pieces, the feeling of betrayal clinging onto her soul. _Len and Kaito broke their promise. It's all their fault. Len and Kaito broke their promise. It's all their fault. Len and Kaito broke their promise. It's all their fault..._

Rin's teacher took pity on her, so she took on the role as the parent. She went onstage and stood by Rin's side after collecting the certificate. The crowd acted as if nothing out of ordinary had happened as they applauded.

After the ceremony was over, Rin wanted to thank her teacher for her help. When she saw her, she yelled, "WAIT!"

She turned around to face her student. "Yes?"

"Thanks for... the help earlier. I didn't know what could've happen if you weren't there."

Her teacher smiled and nodded. "It was the least I could do."

Just as Rin was about to leave, her teacher suddenly grabbed her shoulders gently. Run turned around to come face to face with her teacher's worried expression. "If you have any... family problems, don't hesitate to call me, kay?"

Rin could see the genuine twinkle in her eyes that she truly cared for her and was willing to aid her in her time of need. "Of course. Thanks, 'Cher."

"Anytime, Rin. Anytime."

**...**

Rin was greeted with a strong stench of sake as she entered the apartment. As expected she saw Kaito slouching on a chair surrounded with sake bottles as if it was his nest. He let out a drunken giggle. "Heyaa Rinny! What's witta *hic* loooooong face? Lemme guess, Lenny-kins didnta *hic* show up to da ceremony?"

Rin shook her head.

Kaito made a wide grin and threw his head back laughing like a lunatic. "BWAHHAHAHA! I knew it! He's a liar! *hic* A freaking loser! Eheheh*hic*ehehe..."

What he said could have been true, but Len could have something on, or maybe he could have gotten stuck in a traffic jam if he was travelling by car. Or maybe the train broke down if he was taking the train. Or maybe he could have... etc etc. Rin wanted to yell back at Kaito, to help defend Len as if she were his defender in court, in which Len was wrongly accused of a crime he never committed. However, the day's event had taken a toll on her body, her energy being sucked away like a bloodsucker consuming blood from its victim. Instead, she remained silent in attempt to be the polite little girl.

"Don't feel down Rinny! I *hic* am proud of ya, even though *hic* I didnta make it." *hic*

Rin sighed. "Thanks anyway." She then sulkily retreated to her bedroom.

**...**

After crashing back to reality, Rin forced herself out of bed and staggered to her desk as if she injured herself on the knee. She grabbed a long slip of paper and began scribbling with a blunt pencil the groceries she needed, while humming a random tune to herself.


	3. II--Painful Memories

Shattered Dreams

Chapter II—Painful Memories

"Wha? Since when did the price of soy milk increase? Oh, whatever." Rin mumbled to herself as she placed the carton in the shopping trolley. Next she went to the fruit section where she got a few apples, oranges and bananas.

Rin remembered that Len's favourite fruit was bananas, and it brought a pang of nostalgia.

It didn't help when she picked up a box of neapolitan ice-cream and it reminded her of her father.

Rin left the supermarket with a heavy heart. As she trudged along the busy streets of her hometown, everywhere she looked there were either friends, couples and families together smiling and laughing. Rin felt like a thorn among the roses. Their faces were so bright and uplifting, while hers was gloomy and depressed.

Just as she was crossing the road, a high pitched yell caught her attention. "Oh my gosh! Is it really who I think it is!? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my GOSH!" The person then dashed towards her and slammed both hands on her shoulders, almost causing her to fall. When she was at the safety of the street, she turned around to face the culprit.

The teenage girl with long pink hair gasped. "AHHHH! Oh my GOD, it's really you Rinny! As in, the FLESH!"

Rin's eyes widened. "I-IA?"

IA shrieked in delight and leaped. "You remember me! I'm soooo honoured! It's been like, five whole _years _since I've seen you in person! I've always dreamed of this day; I even dream about it when I doze off in class. I always wake up before I can ever finish speaking. But now that you're _actually _here, we can talk as long as we want!"

Not bothering to wait for a reply, IA grabbed Rin's plastic bags and peeked inside. "Oohh, ice-cream! Say, we can have an ice-cream party later! Mom bought _loads _of ice-cream, and we can eat them all with my sis and cousin!"

Rin laughed awkwardly as she tried to grab her groceries back, but IA proved to have an iron grip on them.

"Uhm… I really need to head back home before the ice-cream melts…"

"Nonsense! My home is just right down the road, and we can have an ice-cream party!"

Rin frowned and shook her head firmly. "I'm sorry, but I don't have the time for parties."

The hyper teen let out an exasperated gasp as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "_Whaaaa? _Rinny refusing a party invitation!? How could you! _Mine _especially!"

The blonde sighed in frustration as she once again tried to retrieve her shopping bags. "Look, I really don't wanna. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate you or anything. It's just that I'm not in the… mood right now. If you'll excuse me…"

IA huffed as she grabbed Rin's arm with astonishing strength, unwilling to let her escape. "No way no how. I don't care, you're _coming _and that's final! Look at the bright side! Maybe the party can lift your spirits! Besides, I wanna hang out with you again after five long years, just like we used to. Come on! Pleaseeeee?" She widened her blue eyes while pouting.

Rin's eyes darted left and right, pondering on IA's request. Should she go? Half of her said yes, as this was the chance to spend quality time with an old friend. Half of her said no, as she was emotionally drained and wanted nothing more than to curl up on her bed and wallow in self-pity.

An image of her father drunk with endless sake bottles littering the floor and tabletops flashed in her mind, and out of desperation she accepted the invitation.

At first, IA just stared dumbly at Rin as if she didn't believe her words. Then her cheeks started turning red and her eyes widened even more. All of a sudden, Rin was enveloped in a bone-crushing embrace. Just as she thought that she was about to die from insufficient air, IA released her and squeezed her arm.

"Yaaaaaaaay! Rinny's gonna hang out with me! Come on, let's goooo!"

After a few minutes, they arrived at IA's house. It was a spacious home with a nice backyard. IA's older sister was sitting on a bench reading a book. When she looked up and saw Rin, the book slipped from her hands. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. If it were possible, her jaw would be hitting the ground.

"R-Rin? Is that…"

Rin sighed. "Yes Mayu, it's me."

Mayu gasped, rushed towards her and gave her another bone-crushing hug.

"It's been five years since I saw you! You've grown into a beautiful woman!" Mayu said as she looked Rin up and down like a mannequin at a boutique. Rin stood erect as Mayu continued to gush about her appearance.

As she thought that the gushing would not stop, IA saved her by mentioning the ice-cream.

In IA's pink room, the girls ate their large portions of ice-cream heartily while chatting. Rin started to relax and engage herself in the activity. She was actually _enjoying _herself for the first time since she left for Crypton Academy. During the weekends, she would be immersing herself in her studies while her classmates would hang out at the shopping malls and karaoke clubs. Her roommate Neru would urge her to go out and have some fun, but Rin didn't care for fun. After all, getting good grades was what she was after.

"Do y'all have any good jokes?" Mayu asked.

IA raised her hand enthusiastically. "Oh, oh, I have one! Why did the chicken didn't cross the road? 'Cause it was already on the other side!"

Mayu snorted. "Oh please. That joke is like, so old. I have a better one—why was the baby tomato left out? Cause he couldn't _ketchup."_

The two girls doubled over in laughter. Rin didn't find the joke funny, but giggled anyway.

After hours of ice-cream, gossiping and giggling, the party was interrupted by the opening of the room door. A pink haired woman stood at the doorway, blue eyes twinkling with amusement. When her eyes laid on Rin, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Rin? You're back already?"

"Yup! We're having an awesome time together! Wanna join in?" IA said.

The woman just giggled and shook her head. "I'm fine. You girls go and have fun. If you want extra snacks, don't hesitate to tell me."

When the woman was gone, Mayu noted Rin's tense expression. "Hahaha, you looked like you've just seen the discipline master or something. Relax, our mom's really nice!"

Rin opened her mouth to say something, but closed it firmly after.

**…**

_(Please don't come down, please don't come down, please don't—)_

"Rin! The party's over?"

_(Crap…)_

"Ah! Luka-sama…"

Luka just laughed. "Don't be so tense. I'm no stranger, am I?"

Rin laughed awkwardly for the fiftieth time today.

"Well, since you're here, why not have a short chat with me? I promise that I won't take up much of your time."

Rin stood erect, feeling a sense of déjà-vu. She was unsure whether to accept or turn down the request. She could just make an excuse about rushing back home to cook dinner for her father (blegh), but she felt bad for lying to Luka. She was a friendly, understanding woman who puts others before her. Unlike IA, she wasn't pressured to stay, yet she found it harder to turn down Luka's request.

"Alright, I'll stay."

Delighted, Luka hurriedly went to prepare some tea and sat down with Rin on the soft sofa. They talked about general topics, like school and family (yay). Rin found herself lying to almost every question that was related to those two blasted topics, and Luka nodded her head slowly every time she answered. Whether or not she believed her words, Rin couldn't tell.

"Aww, you're dad's so loving! Just like my husband! No wonder those two get along so well…" Luka gushed after Rin told her how many 'amazing' things he did for her, like buying her favourite food and tidying her room when she came home. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Kaito and Luka's husband Gakupo were inseparable. Working in the same company and their offices next to each other, they instantly became best friends. They shared many similar interests, including soccer, and they would talk about it for hours without end. Their wives would keep each other company while the men were busy with never ending talk. Eventually, their children got to know each other and become best friends. Amazing, right?

Not really.

Ever since Rin's mother died from a fatal car crash when she was only eight, Kaito plunged into depression. He would drown himself in sake and gambling to distract himself from the grief of Meiko's death. He was a common visitor at the local bar and gambling den, and would stay there for as long as he liked. Soon he lost his well-paying job and the family had to downgrade from their spacious house to a cramped apartment.

Len had been complaining about the claustrophobic environment the first few days they moved in. It wasn't long before both father and son got into a huge argument. Rin had shut herself in her shared room with Len as she sat on the cheap mattress, covering her ears. She had thought that if she successfully eliminated all noise from the boisterous argument, everything would be alright again. Clearly it was just naïve thinking that only a child would possess.

They were hardly a happy family. They hardly spoke to one another, and during dinner their father was never present at the table. Rin had no other friends except IA and Mayu, whom they left behind when they moved out. Thus, she had only Len for human company. It was a huge blow to her when he suddenly abandoned her, packing up and moving out just like that. The only happy memory she had of her family after her mother's demise was the tickets to Lenka Akari's concert.

"Yes, I love daddy. He's the most amazing dad I ever had." Rin said, trying her best to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

Luka smiled as she took a sip of tea. "Yes, I suppose he is. Say, why don't you persuade your father and brother to visit? It's been ages, and I want to give them a tour of our new home and catch up."

Rin felt like a rusted knife was stabbed into her heart. She had not told Luka the true state of her family, and that having a proper reunion was impossible. She did not know Len's whereabouts, and she definitely did not want Luka's family to see her father in such a sorry state.

Rin struggled to give a believable response. "Urm… uhh… I don't think that's possible, 'cause my dad and bro are _very_ busy…"

"That's fine, I understand. Maybe we can visit yours instead? It's convenient that we moved into the same town as yours. Where do you live exactly?"

The blonde felt herself sweating. "Uhh… I dunno…"

Luka frowned. "Really?"

Rin nodded.

Luka's frown melted into a smile. "Haha, are you too shy? It's alright; I won't pressure you into doing or saying things that you don't want to. But could you leave me your contact number? It's the least you can do."

It _was _the least she could do. After all, Rin had no plans on meeting up again, not after the awkward catch-up session she had.

**…**

As Rin neared to her apartment, she could hear the smashing of glass. Worrying that her father might be doing something stupid, she fumbled with the keys and flung the door open. There she saw her father sprawled on the floor, surrounded by sake bottles as usual. But it was not the bottles around him that startled Rin—it was the bottle that he was holding. It was broken from the bottom and a bright red trail of blood was seeping from his forehead.

The grocery bags tumbled down on the floor in a clatter.

"Dad!" She cried as she rushed to his side. She hoisted him into a sitting position and dabbed the blood with a piece of tissue.

Kaito partially opened his eyes and muttered incomprehensible words. He attempted to swing his broken sake bottle again, but Rin snatched it from his grasp and flung it to the wall, reducing it to hundreds of glass shards.

"What the hell did you do when I was gone!?" Rin yelled. Kaito once again groaned some irrational words before slipping into unconsciousness.

Sighing in frustration, Rin laid him onto the sofa and placed a cool piece of cloth on his forehead. While clearing the sake bottles, Rin couldn't help but wonder where Len was and what he was doing now.

_(Probably off living the high life with that blonde slut at the concert.) _Rin thought bitterly.

The more she thought of her beloved brother with another woman, the angrier she felt. Why did he leave? Why did he abandon her and their father? Why didn't he visit when he promised to? Why, why, why. So many questions swarming in her mind, and no answers to any of them.

**So I found this story lying unfinished for a year or so and decided to get my lazy ass off the bed and continue writing. I don't like to cancel stories.**


End file.
